Yabureme Tenraku
by Laelia Sarai
Summary: She knows she has to end it. He knows it has to end. They don’t want to walk away, but tragedy looms closer and closer and a parting of ways is their only choice. Set just before Jak 2. Ashelin? (Read and find out- it's not who you'd think.)


**Title: **Yabureme Tenraku

**Summary: **She knows she has to end it. He knows it has to end. They don't want to walk away, but tragedy looms closer and closer and a parting of ways is their only choice. Set just before Jak 2.

**Author's notes: **Dedicated to Ash because we were talking about this earlier and I loved the idea for the story. Happy Easter! I know it isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

It was dark out when Ashelin left the Palace. Around her neck was a long chair with a pendant hanging from the end. She tucked it under her shirt to hide it from wandering eyes and strode on.

The streets were empty and the streetlamps were flickering. Ashelin tugged her coat around her tighter as the wind picked up. She hopped into an unmarked Zoomer and started driving toward the edge of the city to the Wasteland.

Ashelin knew that what she was doing was putting both her and the person she loved in danger, but she couldn't help it. She looked over her shoulder for the tenth time and slowed the Zoomer. She was in a dead end alley full of degrading boxes and trash cans. Boarded up doors and windows lined both sides as she walked swiftly down the alley.

A dark figure was waiting for her when she reached the end. It was crouched over, but it stood up as soon as Ashelin grew closer. The figure wore a long dark cloak that covered it's entire body, but Ashelin recognized who it was. The figure held out it's arms and Ashelin rushed into them.

"You came." The voice said and Ashelin pulled away, nodding. "I had to." She whispered, her eyes focused on the chain around her neck. "You've decided, then." The cloaked figure said, a hand appearing from underneath the cloak and cupping Ashelin's chin.

She reached up and pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing a man's face. Her hand lingered on his cheek, before falling to her side silently. "Yes." She breathed. "I'm afraid you won't like it. I have to leave."

He brought his face closer to hers and gave her a reassuring smile. "As long as it makes you happy, I'm happy." He said. Ashelin shut her eyes, trying to block the uncharacteristic tears from spilling down her face. "But it doesn't make me happy." She said, trying her hardest not to break down. It scared her, being that close to breaking down crying. It was so unlike her, and yet that's all she felt she could do; she was helpless for the first time in her life.

"Then why are you leaving if it doesn't make you happy?" He asked. Ashelin opened her eyes. "I have to. I don't have any other choice." Her voice cracked and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. A few tears fell down her cheeks.

The man moved her hand away from her mouth. Ashelin looked at him with regret in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping his muscled arms around her waist. Ashelin melted into him, kissing him back with all the unrestrained passion, love, and indecision she was feeling. She remembered when she could see him without worrying who noticed, but now he was an outlaw. Those thoughts made tears flow harder down her face and onto her lips, mixing with the kiss.

_Sealed with a tender kiss _

_She can't help but reminisce_

They pulled apart and Ashelin frowned. "We can't do this anymore. It'll only make it harder then it has to be." She said, her fingers toying with the chain around her neck. "You could always come with me. I'll take you away from your father and we can be safe." He said. Ashelin pondered it for a moment, then she shook her head. "I have to stop him. I can't leave the city in such a mess." Ashelin wiped her tears away and the man frowned. "You're acting very uncharacteristic, Ashelin. Are you all right?" He asked.

She glared at him coldly. "Of course I'm not all right. I love you and we're being forced apart! How can you not be torn up about this?" She asked. He frowned. "I am. More then you know. But we will see each other again. You'll see. I have faith in it." He said. Ashelin returned his frown with one of her own. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. He smirked. "There is a fine line between faith and denial. It's much better on my side." He said, leaning down to kiss her again.

_Sealed with a final kiss _

_She can't help reminisce_

Ashelin seriously considered staying. She could run away and never look back. She knew he would take good care of her. She also knew she couldn't. She couldn't give up everything, forsake everyone else she loved. She had to protect the city.

She pulled away again and took a full step back. She pulled the pendant off her neck and thrust it into his hand, turning abruptly. "I have to go." She said, sticking her hands in her pockets. Her fingers brushed over something cold in her pocket. She removed it and turned around. "Here. I won't need it anymore." She said coldly, holding it out to him.

He shook his head. "No. You never know when you may need me." He said, pushing her hand away. Slowly, Ashelin returned the beacon to her pocket. She knew her father would eventually send someone for her and it was only a matter of time until they were found, but Ashelin couldn't help it. She rushed back into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"As soon as I can, I will come back. I promise." She said, fighting back tears again and kissing him. He nodded, but inside he knew that was their last kiss. "Goodbye, Ashelin." He said, finally letting his sorrow show. Ashelin took a step backwards, letting a few more tears fall.

"Goodbye Damas."

_Sealed with a fateful kiss _

_Love takes it's final twist _

Sorry it's so short. I hope it was enjoyable! There's a quote from Lost in there ("There is a fine line between faith and denial. It's much better on my side.") and the italics parts are from "A Night To Remember" by SHeDAISY.

And yes, Ashelin/Damas. Bite me.


End file.
